Boa Noite
by marinapz4
Summary: Acontece após o Eldest Na véspera da luta final contra Galbatorix, Eragon tem uma surpresa de Boa Noite. Minha primeira OneShot, e primeira de Eragon, espero que gostem.


Boa Noite.

Eragon ainda mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Depois de tanto tempo, ali estava ele com sua Saphira em um acampamento militar dos Varden, com anões, humanos e elfos.

O cavaleiro estava em uma tenda feita pela própria rainha Islanzadí. De longe parecia uma barraca comum, mas dentro ela era grande o bastante para que Saphira coubesse e ainda sobrasse espaço.

_Ainda é difícil acreditar, não é pequenino? _Perguntou-lhe Saphira do outro lado do quarto.

_É sim. _Concordou Eragon. Podia sentir a excitação exalando de seu dragão.

Saphira estava animada e temerosa, e Eragon não ficava atrás.

Aliás, Eragon achava que estava com mais medo do que Saphira. Ela, como sempre (ou quase sempre), parecia saber muito bem o que fazia.

Já ele, Eragon, estava inseguro, tanto por ele quanto por seu irmão Murtagh.

Junto com Thorn, ele descobriu uma falha no juramento que fez a Galbatorix.

Quando veio encontrar os Varden, eles reagiram, achando que era uma armadilha, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu provar seu valor.

Seguindo a risca, essa _pequena _falha, eles conseguiram formular um plano, e com a ajuda de Murtagh, _derrotariam_ Galbatorix.

As reuniões foram cansativas, longas, perigosas e sigilosas, mas valeu a pena.

O plano era simples. Perto de Urû'baen havia cidades; cujos líderes apoiavam Galbatorix. Os urgals atacariam essas cidades, atraindo a atenção do rei.

Enquanto isso, com a ajuda de Murtagh, Eragon entrava no castelo e Thorn ajudava Saphira a se esconder em um lugar estratégico.

Na hora certa, os irmãos abririam os portões do castelo, para que os Varden e os urgals remanescentes entrassem.

Murtagh ia ajudar os Varden a derrotar os soldados, e os elfos (agora unidos aos Varden também) iam se juntar a Eragon na hora de enfrentar o rei cara a cara.

Eragon tirou a camisa, preparando-se para dormir. Apertou o tecido entre os dedos. _Estou com medo, Saphira, e se o plano der errado? _

_Todos estão com medo. É a coisa mais comum do mundo numa hora dessas. _Respondeu Saphira usando o rabo para coçar o pescoço. _O importante é não deixar que ele nos controle._

_Acho que não conseguirei fazer isso. _Confessou Eragon._ Para falar a verdade, às vezes, ainda tenho a impressão de que estou dormindo... E que isso tudo é um sonho, vou acordar na manhã seguinte, e tomar café da manhã com Garrow e Roran_

Saphira aproximou-se dele, e tocou-lhe ombro com seu nariz escamoso. _Pode parecer, mas não é. As pessoas de Carvahall estão todas aqui, em_ Surda_. Garrow está morto, e Roran está na enfermaria, ajudando a cuidar de Katrina._

Eragon olhou para o pedacinho da lua que ainda brilhava lá no céu. _Pobre Katrina. Ficou muito tempo com os Ra'zac. E depois de duas semanas, ela ainda está se recuperando na enfermaria e Roran não sai de junto dela._

_Seu companheiro de ninho é um homem dedicado... Como você._

O cavaleiro sorriu com o elogio. _Só sou assim com você._

_E com Arya também._

A resposta de Saphira ecoou alguns instantes na cabeça de Eragon. _Não meta a Arya nisso._

O dragão virou seus grandes olhos azuis para ele._ Desculpe, eu estava apenas comentando. Mas você não pode negar que é verdade. Mesmo sabendo que Arya não o ama do mesmo jeito que você, você ainda se dedica a ela._

_Talvez você tenha razão. _Respondeu Eragon. Mas será que essa é uma coisa da qual ele poderia se orgulhar? _Eu sou um idiota. _Disse. _Dedico-me a Arya mesmo sabendo que ela jamais fará o mesmo por mim._

_Eu lhe disse isso há muito tempo. Achei, e ainda acho, que você não será feliz ao lado de Arya... Mas o destino já provou que até mesmo um dragão pode se enganar._

_Do que está falando? _Indagou-lhe Eragon, mas seus pensamentos mudaram de direção ao ver Saphira saindo da barraca. _Ei! Ei, Saphira! Onde você está indo?_

_Não se preocupe pequenino, eu só estou com fome, vou caçar um pouco antes de ir dormir. _Ela deu mais alguns passos para fora da barraca dizendo: _Não espere acordado. _Então ela levantou vôo.

Eragon jogou a camisa em algum canto, sendo obrigado a se conformar com a decisão de Saphira. – Onde é que está meu pijama?

..::0o0o0::..

Saphira estava planando pelo acampamento, ponderando qual seria o melhor lugar para caçar sem ser vista.

Não que fosse tão ruim. Todos já sabiam da existência de um novo cavaleiro em Algaësia, mas se alguém a avistasse; a localização deles seria revelada e o plano iria por água abaixo.

Mudou a direção de seu vôo, achando um bom lugar para ir caçar. Olhou para a tenda de Eragon, para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

A tenda dele era preta e azul, em homenagem à Saphira. As luzes estavam apagadas, ele já devia ter ido dormir.

Já ia se virar para ir caçar, quando viu...

Havia uma sombra se aproximando sorrateiramente da barraca de Eragon.

Já estava pronta para ir lá embaixo fazer com que o invasor conhecesse seus dentes, quando estacou no ar, reconhecendo a figura.

Pensou melhor. Esse era um inimigo que Eragon teria que enfrentar sozinho.

E então, com um bater de asas, foi para as montanhas, matar sua fome.

..::0o0o0::..

Eragon bocejou em sua cama, perguntando onde estava o sono que não chegava.

Tocou com as pontas dos dedos, suas orelhas pontudas. Agora, a idéia de que elas já foram redondas era muito engraçada.

Virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos, esperando que assim o sono viesse, quando escutou alguém do lado de fora da barraca.

Atirou as cobertas longe, e pegou sua nova espada (recém forjada pelos elfos especialmente para ele), quando reconheceu quem estava ali na porta.

Aquela mente... Não podia invadi-la, mas a reconheceria entre mil.

_Arya. _Pensou Eragon.

- Arya. – Chamou Eragon. – É você?

- Sim. – Respondeu a elfa com seu sotaque musical. – Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Falou Eragon colocando sua espada no lugar.

Quando a elfa entrou na tenda, Eragon corou. Fazia muito tempo (ou pelo menos parecia) que se declarara para ela, porém ela não correspondeu e ainda era difícil encará-la depois disso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Eragon, já imaginando o pior.

- Não. – Respondeu ela simplesmente.

O cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, Arya parecia constrangida. Tirou esse pensamento da cabeça, princesas elfas com cem anos de idade não ficam constrangidas na presença de um simples cavaleiro.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – Indagou Eragon, sentando na cama, mas ainda com olhos fixos na elfa.

Arya abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, então a ergueu de novo, respirou fundo e disse: - Você não pode ir.

Eragon arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a resposta dela. – Do que você está falando?

A elfa virou seus olhos verdes profundos e determinados para ele. – Não vou deixar você ir atrás de Galbatorix. É muito perigoso, pode não voltar.

O cavaleiro sentiu suas bochechas corarem de raiva. – Por que eu não posso ir? Por que sou um _garotinho _de dezesseis anos?

Arya apertou os olhos, exasperada. – Por que você insiste em tocar nesse assunto? Não meta nossa idade nessa história.

Eragon levantou-se da cama. – Nós não temos história! – Abaixou o tom de voz, desarmado por alguns momentos. – Não há nada entre nós.

Arya procurou os olhos dele. – Há sim.

O cavaleiro levantou a cabeça, movido por uma pontinha de esperança em seu coração.

- Somos amigos. – Respondeu a elfa.

_Apenas isso? _Pensou Eragon, mas se controlou, esses pensamentos não iriam se transformar em palavras. – Isso não justifica o que você está dizendo.

Arya deu um passo para trás, olhando para todos os lugares menos para Eragon. – Justificaria, se você me deixasse falar.

Eragon lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. – O que os elfos não dizem costuma ser mais importante do que o que eles dizem.

A elfa sorriu, sentindo-se uma adolescente. – É verdade, você já me disse isso, mas até nós sabemos a hora de contar o que sabemos.

A expressão de Eragon se suavizou. – O que quer dizer?

Arya se sentou em um canto e começou a falar. – Eu não quero que você vá porque não suportarei perder mais alguém. Como perdi meu pai e Fäolin.

Ela fez uma pausa como se esperasse que Eragon a interrompesse, mas como ele não o fez, a elfa continuou. – Eu _amava_ Fäolin como _amo _você, Eragon. De certa forma, vocês são parecidos. Ele era muito bonito e muito corajoso também, e assim como você, nunca desistia de uma luta.

- Por que está me contando isso? – Indagou Eragon com seu coração batendo a mil por hora.

- Para que você entenda! – Disse Arya se levantando, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Quando Fäolin morreu, eu fechei meu coração para outras pessoas, para que não sofresse daquele jeito outra vez.

Eragon olhou nos olhos da elfa, procurando um traço de mentira ali, mas não achou nada. – E o que quis dizer com 'eu amava Fäolin como amo você'?

Arya mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu te amo, Eragon, Matador de Espectros. E é por isso que não deixarei você ir. Quando Fäolin se foi, eu estava sendo torturada em Gil'ead. Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, mas se você morrer, eu não vou ter nada para me _distrair_. – A elfa respirou fundo, engolindo o choro e tentando manter o que sobrou de sua compostura. – Eu perdi um para a morte, não perderei mais um.

Eragon se aproximou. A cada passo, seu coração batia mais forte, e seu sangue parecia correr ainda mais rápido.

Arya tinha acabado de se declarar. Tinha acabado de dizer que ele, Eragon, conquistara seu coração.

Ele, um simples garoto de dezesseis anos, e ela, uma princesa elfa sábia e poderosa.

- E como acha que eu me sinto? – Perguntou Eragon, se concentrando para não gaguejar. – Você também luta. Eu sei que você pode morrer a qualquer momento, mas eu nunca a impedi de lutar.

- Eu sei que o tratei muito mal. – Respondeu Arya, o peso da culpa ferindo sua mente. – Eu apenas tentei poupar sofrimento para nós dois... Mas quanto mais eu tentava, pior ficava a situação.

Eragon pegou a mão dela. – Não vou prometer que não vou morrer, mesmo porque, a morte não é algo que se pode controlar. Mas eu posso lhe dizer que... Viver temendo o futuro é o mesmo que não viver.

Arya colocou a mão no ombro dele, enquanto a outra estava enlaçada a de Eragon. – Meu príncipe.

O cavaleiro se sentiu desarmado por alguns momentos, mas só por alguns momentos. – Talvez, um príncipe que cresceu em uma fazenda pobre e que não tem a mínima postura.

Arya se aproximou mais, com um sorriso misterioso. – Tem sim. Você é um príncipe incrível, mas nunca notou.

Eragon riu baixinho, aproximando-se mais também.

..::0o0o0::..

Saphira pousou em frente à tenda de Eragon, parando por alguns instantes para tirar um pedaço de carne do dente.

_Como será que Eragon se saiu com Arya? _Perguntou-se.

Será que ela fizera bem e deixar seu pequenino sozinho com a princesa elfa? Saphira cortou o elo mental com ele enquanto caçava, assim ele daria um fim nisso sozinho.

Será que ele conseguiu?

Entrou silenciosamente, talvez Eragon já estivesse dormindo.

Parou na 'porta' da tenda, olhando silenciosamente (um pouco surpresa também) para Eragon e Arya enquanto eles se beijavam.

Pensou em fazer contato mental com seu cavaleiro, mas achou melhor deixar que ele terminasse primeiro.

..::0o0o0o::..

Depois de algum tempo deitada do lado de fora, olhando as estrelas, Saphira finalmente sentiu seu cavaleiro fazendo contato com ela.

_Olá, Saphira._

_Boa noite, pequenino. _

_Está ai há muito tempo? _Junto à pergunta de Eragon, veio uma pontinha de ressentimento por ter deixado Saphira do lado de fora.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Você estava fazendo coisas mais importantes. Agora, poderia me deixar entrar?_

_Claro, espere um pouco._

Não demorou muito, Arya saiu da tenda de Eragon, dizendo um 'boa noite' à Saphira antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Saphira entrou na tenda novamente. _E então?_

_Eu apenas disse a ela, que não dá para viver pensando no futuro._

_Nem no passado. _Completou Saphira.

_Isso. _Respondeu Eragon sorrindo como uma criança no natal. _Agora, vamos dormir, teremos muita coisa para fazer amanhã._

_Boa noite, pequenino._

_Boa noite, Saphira._

Eragon fechou os olhos, agora sentindo o sono embalá-lo com prazer.

_Boa noite, minha querida Arya. _Pensou fechando os olhos.

...::0o0o0::..

Arya deitou entre suas cobertas, preparando-se para dormir como não dormia há muito tempo.

Mas antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos, achou ter ouvido alguém dizer. _Boa noite, minha querida Arya._

Sorriu de olhos fechados. Ela tinha razão, Eragon se parecia muito com Fäolin.

_Boa noite, meu Eragon._

**Oi.**

**Minha primeira fic de Eragon, e tbm, minha primeira One-shot.**

**Espero que gostem, eu fiz o melhor possível para retratar o personagens como eles são nos livros.**

**Essa história ocorre (como mtos devem ter notado) dps de Eldest.**

**Mandem reviews, perguntando, criticando, elogiando e dizendo o que acharam.**

**Kisses.**

**Até +.**

**P.S.: EU VI UMA ERROS BEM FEIOS NA FIC, ENTÃO EU DEI 1 JEITO D POSTÁ-LA DE NOVO SEM OS ERROS.**


End file.
